dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss vs Vexen
Weiss vs Vexen is the forth DBX created by whiteoak019 20181002 125428.jpg|by Versus22 Weiss vs Vex.png|by HumbleDoggo Back in the TN industry baby!.png|by GalactaK Weiss vs Vexen.png|by HumbleMorgana Description RWBY vs Kingdom Hearts! these 2 ice themed fighters are about to go at each other. Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! 'Fight!' In the almost empty hall of the Schnee Manor the youngest daughter Weiss Schnee was walking through it without saying a word. It had been a month since her father brought her home from Vale and this has been somewhat of a routine for her. sure she has been secretly training as well since she got here but not as much as she'd like. She had continue walking until a strange shadowy vortex had appeared in front of her. This suprised her. Out of the vortex came a hooded figure wearing a black cloak. ???: Greetings Miss Schnee. A pleasure to make your aquantence. Weiss: Who are you and why do you know my name? ???: Oh of coarse. I haven't introduced myself yet. The hooded figure removed his hood to reveal a blond long hair man. Vexen: My name is Vexen and me and Organization 13 have been keepong an eye on you. You have an interesting ability, one that would be of use to our organization. So I have come to retrieve you. Weiss takes out her rapier. Weiss: There is know way I'm going with you. Vexen: *sigh* I had a feeling this would happen. Very well I'll just have to incapacitate you. He summons his blue shield and prepares to fight. FIGHT! Weiss started the battle by launching herself foward with one of her glyphs, but as soon as she did Vexen lanched a trail of ice needles heading towards her. She easily doged it of course, but that left her open enough to get hit in the chest by a big chunk of ice that launched her backwords and made her hit the ground. Once she had gotten back up she noticed that there were 3 more chunks of ice orbiting he opponent. Vexen the point a finger forward making those 3 chunks launch toward her. Weiss quickly changed to the fire dust chamber on her rapier and launched 3 balls of fire from it and towards the ice causing the chunks to explode on contact and cover the hallway in mist. this of course made it hard to see for the both of them. However before Weiss could act she saw a big snowflack shaped shuriken coming out of the mist this time she was prepared and put up her own ice wall infront of her causing ther shuriken to shatter. she them lowered the wall and the misty was slowly dissapearing. Weiss: Is this really all you've have? Nothing but projectiles? Vexen: Hahahaha hardly. just then he launches his arm forward and as soon as he did weiss' was frozen where she stood. Vexen: you see miss Schnee I was merely biding my time until the data stream I placed under you was finished scaning your movement. While Weiss couldn'd move her body she could move her eyes. So she looked down and saw a strange circle underneath her. Vexen: and now that I got you where I want to the scan is complete. He snaps his fingers and the circle moved away from Weiss and infront of him. Then out of the circle came a shadowy version of Weiss getting ready to fight. The shadow clond charges forward and strikes Wiess with its rapier forcing her out of her frozen state. Before she could react the shadow clone rapidly jabbed its rapier at her ten times before slashing her away this caused he aura to go down a lot. Weiss stood up on one knee glaring at her doppleganger. Vexen: Ready to give up yet? Weiss: No She slowly stands back up. Weiss: your clone may have my rapier skills, but it doesn't have any of my other abilities. She slams her rapier in to the ground and behind her the Arma Gigas apeared behind her. Vexen: What!? Weiss points her rapier forward and the Arma Gigas charged forward slaming its sword onto both the clone and Vexen. both were able to block it with their weapons but it wasn't enough and they both noticed their weapons breaking. Vexen: No! Their weapons shattered and the sword landed on them. The Arma Gigas lifted its sword to see that there was not black smoke where both opponent used to be. Weiss sighed and the Arma Gigas dissapeared she then looked at the mess the fight left. Weiss: How am I going to explain this to Father. DBX! Next Time ???: Hey stop climding my Friendship Castle. ???: FUCK YOU I'M CLIMBING UP YOUR FRIENDSHIP CASTLE! LOOK AT ME GO! SCM vs TS.png|By HumbleMorgana GET OFF MY GODDAMN THUMBNAIL THIS INSTANT.png|also by HumbleMorgana Suction Cup Man vs Twilight Sparkle (sorry this took so long) Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights